Lily's First Owl
by ShadowPalace
Summary: Harry takes his daughter to spend the day in Diagon Alley and get her first owl. R&R please!


**A/N: Hi! Okay, so this is my first time writing an only Harry Potter fic, so please bare with me here. Thanks! **

Harry and his daughter Lily were strolling down Diagon Alley, passing shops. Lily's right hand was locked in her father's left, held in his firm grip, making sure he didn't loose her in the crowds of people who walked by.

"Are we almost there?" Lily questioned, looking straight into her father's green eyes.

"Oh, Dunno." Harry said slyly, giving his daughter a swift smile, "I was thinking we'd see some old friends of mine first."

"No, Daddy!" Lily squealed, jumping up and down, "I want to get my owl now!"

"Fine! I was just joking, anyway." Harry said, giving his daughter a goofy smile. He was trying to show her how excited he was to share this experience with her.

"Daddy, you aren't very funny. At least, not nearly as funny as Uncle George." Lily said. She began to skip down the alley, pulling Harry in her wake.

"Slow down! The owls aren't going anywhere!" Harry told Lily, who immediately lowered her speed.

"What was your first owl's name?" Lily asked.

"Her name was Hedwig, she was a very brave bird." Harry said, reminiscing his old memories.

"I like the name Hedwig." Lily commented, not noticing that her father was too lost in thought to hear her.

"She was snowy white." Harry said to no one in particular, "And huge round yellow and black eyes."

"She sounds pretty." Lily said, while pulling on her father's arm once again to get his attention back.

"She was." Harry agreed, "Oh look, we're here!"

"I want an owl just like yours!" Lily said, as they walked through the store and saw a few different owls in the window.

"We'll see if they have one." Harry said, trying not to let his daughter's hopes get too high.

"Look at this one!" Lily said loudly, pointing to a brown owl with black specks.

"Let's look around a little more before we make a final decision, darling." Harry told his daughter. He tightened his grip on her hand; he feared that she was escape his grasp and run off before he could catch her.

"I want a girl owl." Lily said as she glanced into a number of different cadges.

"What do you think of this one?" Harry asked, pointing to a pure dark grey owl.

"It's okay…" Lily commented, not wanting to admit that she thought it was a bit too dark for her liking.

"Fine then, how about you choose?" Harry said, finally agreeing to let his daughter take control and drag him around the shop.

"Finally!" Lily shrieked, and pulled her father deeper into the store. "Ooh, I like this one." She pointed to a snowy white owl that reminded Harry of Hedwig exactly.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, he didn't want to pay just find out that she changed her mind and wanted a different one.

"Yes, I'm positive." Lily replied, clearly distracted. She was already petting the owl, which it clearly liked.

"Okay, then." Harry replied, and then walked off to find a sales clerk. He returned a minute later with a sales clerk following behind him, to find his daughter already playing with it.

"This one, I assume?" The clerk asked Harry, who nodded.

"That will be one galleon then." The clerk told Harry, who immediately handed over the money gladly.

The clerk picked the owl off of the shelf and handed it to Harry. "Thank you for stopping by, sir."

"Harry, is that you? And Lily?" Someone with red-hair asked from behind them. They swirled around and found none other than Ron.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Harry asked his friend.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, mate?" Ron asked, giving Harry a questioning look.

"We're getting Lily her first owl today." Harry said, patting his daughter on the shoulder.

"I remember getting Hugo his first owl…" Ron said, reminiscing in the past.

"Ron, wasn't that yesterday?" Harry smirked while he reminded his friend.

"Yeah, well…" Ron said, clearly wanting to change the subject. "So, I see you've picked out an owl."

"Yeah! Her name is going to be Cymbeline." Lily said. She hadn't told her father that she'd known that she was planning on name it Cymbeline the whole time.

"Oh, so you've decided on a name then." Harry said, handing the cage with Cymbeline in it to his daughter.

"Yeah," Lily replied, clearly distracted by the new owl.

"So," Harry said, turning to Ron, "did Hugo finally decide on what to name his owl?"

"Yeah, he chose the name Hotspur. That's actually the reason I'm here…" Ron replied, trailing off.

"Because you named the owl Hotspur?" Harry joked.

"No, because that owl eats a ton, we're already out of pellet. I'm here to get more." Ron replied.

"Unlucky again, Mate." Harry said, giving an affectionate glance to his friend.

"Why do I always get the messed up owl?" Ron asked, making huge gestures with his hands.

"I can't help you there." Harry said, "Lily, we really should get going, your mother will be waiting."

"Okay, Daddy. Bye Uncle Ron, see tonight for dinner." Lily said, grabbing her father's hand and pulling him towards the entrance, "C'mon Cymbeline, let's take you home."

**A/N: There it is! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
